Under The Rainbow Sakura
by Call Me Rinny Tin
Summary: As Lucy is having a day to herself out in Magnolia, she runs across an old abandoned park. What will she find when she enters it? Cute little one shot I did. I am not good at summaries, based after the Tenrou Island Arc! :D I'm not sure my disclaimer showed up on the document so: I Don't Own Fairy Tail! Sadly D:


**Why Hello there readers! First I would like to say thanks for taking the time to read my little one shot here! And second I would like you to know I love NaLu, Very much. So I just wanted to make a cute little one shot (mostly for my enjoyment) but without further ado, here is my cutsie little one shot!**

* * *

**Under The Rainbow Sakura**

The young attractive and feisty Lucy Heartifilla was out in the streets of Magnolia for a day of relaxation. As of recently her and her guild mates had just recently returned from Tenrou Island and the blonde was still getting used to the difference in time.

As she walked down the pathway she passed a near by park that looked slightly abandoned. She looked up at the sign that once hung above it proudly, right now it was painted over and falling apart, Lucy could just barely make out the words "Fairy Park…." She read aloud. It was then Lucy had this feeling, in the bottom of her gut. It wasn't sadness; it was something akin to pride.

Then, making her way around through the boarded up gate, she began to walk silently down the well-worn path. As she walked, she looked up and took in the scenery around her. To her surprise, instead of being run down abandoned old and slightly depressing like she'd imagined it was actually bright, and colorful and still bursting with life.

As she was walking down the path, she tripped over a old broken sign. Leaning down she picked it up eager to see what it said. "Oh! Rainbow Sakura!" She smiled; as she looked around to the little stump the sigh was connected to she heard a small rustle behind her. Looking up she tried to establish what exactly she had heard; her guard up and her hand reaching towards her keys Lucy scanned the scene before her.

With a suddenly flash of movement something jumped onto the path—A squirrel. Her muscles relaxing Lucy began to laugh hard. "I was so worked up over a squirrel." She mumbled to her self with a small smile. As she turned back to the sign, she soon found the end it was once connected too. Looking at it, and looking in the direction the little arrow pointed, she then began to walk down the path that branched off the main one.

As she walked began to talk to herself like she normally did. "Wow, after all the time I was at Fairy Tail, why did I never know about Fairy Park!? This place is beautiful. I knew there was one place they had Rainbow Sakura, but I never knew there was another! Wow, I really wish I could have come here when it was popular and full of life! Gray, Juvia, Erza, Natsu…." Lucy paused, she let out a pleased sigh as she smiled. "Natsu…" She let her thoughts linger on that one name.

Natsu Dragoneel. Her best friend, her protector, her ally, her…her…her loved one. It was only after she finally woke up from the spell that was cast on the island that she really understood what she felt for the young dragon slayer. When Acnologia had arrived at the island Lucy really thought she was going to die. But for some reason she wasn't really scared for herself. She felt more scared for Natsu. It was then she realized it. In all honesty what she felt for the Dragon Slayer wasn't just friendship, and admiration, it was love.

She let out another sigh and restarted her conversation with herself. "Yeah, I'm really sure Natsu would love it too." She said, and before she could say anything else to herself another voice interrupted her.

"You sure are right Luce! I love it here!" The voice exclaimed gleefully. Lucy then jumped and shrieked, turning towards the voice. And there he was, no mistake about it. From the top of his salmon colored head to the bottom of his sandals, everything about the boy screamed 'Natsu!' in her mind. She then relaxed and held a hand over her heart.

"N-Natsu! You scared me!" She shrieked, while the boy only smiled. "Heh! Sorry Luce, you were so busy talking to yourself and being a weirdo, you didn't even hear me say your name the first time!" He laughed.

"Weirdo!?" She yelled at him blushing.

"Oh come on Luce! We've gone over this a million times! Don't you know by now you're a weirdo!?" he laughed again as the girl in front of him just glared. "Luce…. don't make that face, you look scary like Erza." He said innocently trying to inch away.

"Lucy…..KICK!" The blonde shriek jumping and roundhouse kicking the boy in the head, he instantly fell to his butt.

Groggily he sat there rubbing his head and groaning. "Ouch Luce, that hurttt" He said whining. The way he said it tugged at the girl's heart, but she merely turned away from him. "It's what you get for calling me a weirdo!" She huffed angrily.

The boy looked up with a slightly sad face. "But, I thought it was okay to call you that, since you're my weirdo…" He said in a quiet voice, this caught the girls attention.

"W-what do you mean!?" She said blushing slightly, as the boy stood up and dusted himself off. He smiled sweetly, and walked closer to the girl closing the gap between them. "I mean, that your mine Lucy. And no one else's." His onyx eyes staring straight into her chocolate brown ones.

Lucy could feel her face heat up even more. "I…I'm _yours_?" She said, but it didn't really sound like a question. It sounded like her thoughts, after all this time were finally confirmed and she just wanted to jump for joy.

Natsu smiled. "Of course your mine. I wouldn't dare let anyone else even think about trying to take you from me." He said inching even closer.

_"I mean that your mine Lucy…" _She replayed his words in her head.

"_Your mine Lucy." _She thought again.

_"Mine." _She heard his voice echo in her head. When she finally snapped into reality, she saw the boy was only centimeters apart from her. She sucked in a breath; the thought of kissing him alone was enough to make her take a deep breath.

And that was went he did it that was when Natsu closed the gap between them and kissed her. At first Lucy was completely shocked and stiff. She had no idea what to do, but then she got into the kiss and kissed him back, wrapping her arms around his neck, pulling him in closer.

It was then that they both shared their first kiss, Under The Rainbow Sakura.

* * *

**Well I hope you liked my oneshot! If people really like it I might consider even uploading another chapter when I have the time, and if I have grammar or spelling errors please tell me as nicely as you can. I've been having a rough year so far, and I really can't handle rude people right now. But thank you for reading! Please review it would mean a lot to me! :)**


End file.
